1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail gun, and more particularly to a trigger selector for a nail gun that has a simple structure and adjusts single or continuous shooting of the nail gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional nail gun comprises a body, a safety, a trigger and a magazine.
The body has a casing, a handgrip, an air passage and a valve. The casing has a front end, a rear end and a bottom. The handgrip is formed on and extends perpendicularly down from the bottom of the casing and has a front and a bottom end. The air passage is defined through the body. The valve is mounted in front of the handgrip and selectively admits compressed air into the air passage.
The safety is slidably mounted on the front end of the casing and has a front foot and an activation rod having a rear end.
The trigger is mounted on the bottom of the casing in front of the handgrip between the rear end of the activation rod and the valve.
The magazine is mounted detachably on the front end of the casing and holds multiple nails.
The nail gun is used with an air compressor containing compressed air supplied to the air passage. When shooting a nail into a workpiece such as wood, the front foot is pressed manually against the workpiece, and the activation rod slides back and enables the trigger. When the trigger is squeezed manually against the front of the handle, the valve is triggered to release a burst of compressed air into the air passage. The compressed air smoothly passes through the air passage and projects a nail into the workpiece.
However, each shooting of the nail gun requires both manual operations of pressing the safety and squeezing the trigger. Therefore, the operation of the nail gun can be very inconvenient when many nails must be driven into an object.
A selector switch has been developed for the nail gun to allow a user to choose a single shot or semiautomatic mode of operation of the nail gun. The selector switch is mounted rotatably on the casing of the nail gun, connects to the trigger and selectively moves the trigger to one of two different positions so the nail gun operates respectively in a single shot or semiautomatic mode. In the semiautomatic mode, the trigger is pressed and held against the handgrip so pressing the foot of the safety against a workpiece automatically shoots a nail. However, the selector switch has an intricate structure, and the nail gun must be modified substantially to accommodate to the selector switch. Therefore, the nail gun is hard to assemble.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a trigger selector for a nail gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.